Summer, We are Here
by ButterySalt
Summary: As Remnant fights a everlasting war against the Grimm, They are greeted by visitors; From Space. Bringing enough firepower to level planets, they seek for only one thing; to protect Summer's world against its enemies, whatever the cost.(a companion fic to Sturmjäger. Writing will be focused on this for now, because I'm somewhat discouraged from writing for Sturmjäger at the moment)


General Graham looked up at the sky; a shattered moon, just like she had said. He watched as men scurried to build fortifications; machine guns emplaced, artillery being set up, and men rushing to build sandbags and trenches. He turned and walked into the forest, a divison of men following him. He walked to a clearing, where a young, red cloaked girl knelt, talking quietly to a tombstone. Graham took a good look at the tomb.

Summer Rose

Loving wife and mother

Rest in Peace, for you will not be forgotten

"Thus Kindly I scatter."

General Graham grinned somberly, as he remembered the old days when he had just been a scared private, who had just saved her life from a helvetian machine gun.

He turned towards the crowd, and murmurs rippled through the men as they realized who's tomb this was.

General Graham took a deep breath, and gave a final glance to the grave.

"Today, we come to help Remnant in it's time of need. Summer Rose taught us the importance of the cry of the innocent, waiting to be freed. She showed not only us, but our enemies compassion and hope. She managed to return back to the place she loved, promising her people that we would come to their aid in their darkest hour." He turned to look at the grave and the daughter once more, and grinned.

"Summer, we are here."

The First Great War of Terra, 1920

Summer Rose had no idea where she was.

One moment, she had been fighting Grimm, and now she was stuck in the middle of a battlefield remniscent of the Great War, as she was dragged into a trench by what appeared to be soldiers.

"Ma'am! The hell are you doing here?!" The soldier shouted, and she saw the large number one on his shoulder as the other rifleman fired off a round with his rifle before ducking to avoid fire.

"I don't-" They were cut off as she heard whistling, and they all ducked as mortars peppered the land before them.

"It's a bloody warzone out there!" The soldier tossed her a round helmet, and she fastened it to her head.

"Where am I?" She hollered over the gunfire, and the soldier replied.

"The country we are in is Francia; We, The Imperium of Alaria, came to support our francais allies that were invaded by the Helvetian Empire. Take cover!" a machine gun roared to life, bullets spewing everywhere.

"OH GOD! SOMEONE KILL ME ALREADY!" Summer blanched at the sight; a medic was trying his best to help a wounded infantryman, who had been torn into by several bullets. The soldier who had been guiding her shook his head; he wasn't going to make it.

Summer knew she could save him, though.

"Hold on!" She shoved the medic aside, and concentrated her aura onto his chest. The infantryman stopped screaming, and put his hands against his chest in amazement.

"Are you an angel sent by God, miss?" the medic checked him, and was surprised when he discovered there were no traces of any wounds.

Summer Rose smiled, and the infantryman felt blessed.

"Perhaps. But for now, your country calls for you; it calls on every single one of you, in these dark, miserable trenches." the other men gathered around to listen to the supposed angel, her white cloak making her appear holy.

"the cries of the innocent call for our help; the people oppressed, the children slaughtered." The men stood taller, as they felt a fire surge in their hearts.

"Men of the Imperium! The innocent beg for you to save them; to deliver them freedom. Will you save them, or will you watch them fall?" The men shook their heads furiously, and she called.

"Then fight! to the trenches! Man the guns! Fight not only for your freedom, but theirs!" The men scrambled to the lines and fought with renewed vigor, rifles cracking as men equipped bayonets on their rifles. Summer felt her weapon on her back, and drew Sunlight Rose, and shifted it into it's scythe form. Summer tossed the helmet behind her, and pointed Sunlight Rose at the Helvetian trench.

"CHARGE!" Men rushed out of the trench, screaming a battlecry as the helvetians panicked and fired as much as they could. Their bullets wouldn't do anything; it was practically as if God himself was protecting them.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" the soldier that had dragged her into the trench charged in front of her, his bayonet thrusting into the chest of a helvetian rifleman who looked surprised. Summer was hesitant to kill.

After all, they should be killing the Grimm; Why were they killing people?

"Watch out!" The soldier from earlier came to her side again, firing off a shot that fatally killed a helvetian soldier that had come to hit her with a shovel. Summer shook her head, and jumped into the trench, slashing horizontally and cleaving apart a dozen men at once.

"Schiesse! run!" A officer shouted, but was promptly silenced by a Alarian rifleman jutting his bayonet into the officer's throat.

The sounds of battle continued on, but the trench had been secured. Alarian riflemen rounded up prisoners, as the officers finally arrived on scene.

"Are you the supposed Angel of God I'm hearing about?" A officer walked over, offering his hand.

"Yes. My name is Summer Rose." The officer looked her over, and gave a low whistle.

"Well, I'll be damned. Private Graham, You have quite the balls to charge out of the trench like that. You met her first, so you make sure she doesn't get shot out there." The officer chuckled. A guardian angel for an actual one.

"Yes sir, General Pershing!" the now named private Graham ushered her along with him, as they began chatting about the events of their life...

Remnant, IAF Forward Headquarters

"General Graham! I have the weekly reports, as per your orders." I nodded.

"Good. Put them over there, in that pile." Major Fargan nodded, and turned to walk out of the door.

"Major, I want 2 rations of chocolate given to each soldier. Our new trade routes have given us more rations to stockpile." Major Fargan snapped a salute.

"Yes General." Major Fargan exited the room, and I looked to inspect the courtyard. I grinned at seeing Captain Heinreich talking with Ruby, remembering my own memories of the old front; back in the First Great War...

I was shaken out of my reverie by the beeping of a telephone. Right, more work for me to do...

Now: Captain Heinreich of the 1st Legion, the 'Soldiers of Summer'

"Now, how do I explain this..." I was currently having trouble explaining to Ruby how exactly our divison got it's name.

Which was really hard, considering Ruby was a curious eight year old.

"Legend goes, that General Graham himself was in the 1st Legion of the Imperium of Alaria during the First Great War. Apparently there was a flash of holy light, and an Angel appeared before him, and led them to break the longest stalemate in the First Great War, the battle of Chateau." Ruby looked inquisitve.

"And that was-" I replied.

"Fifty years ago. General Graham was about sixteen years old during the First Great War, and so he's sixty six years old now." Ruby nodded, as I inspected men practicing bayonet training.

"Put your backs into it! Those knives will save you one day; When the Grimm are right at your face, and your gun is jammed, your bayonet is your greatest friend."

"How did you get here?" I chuckled, and pointed upwards. Ruby looked up and gasped; many giant ships were in the orbit of Remnant, floating above. Ruby turned to me, and asked me a question.

"Are you a alien?" I grinned, and replied.

"Maybe. But I'm just as human as you are." I took a glance at my watch, and noticed it was near 12 PM.

But first of all, let's find your sister and get lunch."

After putting all of my equipment away into the armory, we walked over to the residential sector. I entered my house, only to find Yang sitting on the couch, apparently busy chatting with her schoolmates. Ruby burst in, practically teleporting towards Yang as she shook her sister.

"C'mon Yang! It's time to eat lunch! You promised to buy me a cookie this time!" I grinned, As Yang groaned and got to her feet, her scroll in hand.

"But uncle Heinreich, do I have to go?" Yang whined, and I frowned.

"Your father would have my head on a platter if I wasn't taking care of you guys properly." Yang shrugged, putting in her earbuds and blasting pop music at full blast. We entered the garage, Yang going ahead and opening the door to the shotgun seat while Ruby hopped into the backseat. I clambered into the driver's seat, before turning backwards.

"Ruby, fasten your seatbelt. No complaints." Ruby grumbled but obeyed, and I heard the click of a seatbelt. I leaned over and pulled off a earbud, the music filling the car.

"Yang. Seatbelt." She clicked it on, and I turned on the engine, the familiar purr resonating in the metal chassis.

"Alright. Now, what do you girls wanna eat?" the car rolled down the pavement, and we were steadily making our way out of the neighborhood.

"Cookies!" Ruby burst, and began naming off as many sweets as her eight year old mind could remember.

"Yang? What do you wanna eat?" She grinned, and uttered the one word that had my wallet trembling in fear.

"A big, juicy steak." I sighed and muttered.

"Taiyang better pay me back for this..." I pulled the car into the parking lot of a somewhat fancy diner, and killed the engine.

"Alright, out of the car. Time for lunch." Ruby skipped off, and I smiled at her youthful innocence. Yang followed her sister, one eye kept on her to make sure she didn't do anything. I locked the car and followed after, glancing around the diner and checking the other guests. I walked along, one hand lightly resting against my sidearm as muscle memory took over. No threatning gestures from any nearby guests; I relaxed, moving my hand away. A waitress came over rather quickly, and guided us to our seats. Ruby sat in first, Yang sitting next to her as I sat on the opposite side of the table. A waitress walked over, handing out menus for us to read. I read over the menu, looking for the set meals section while Yang continued to text on her scroll. The waitress gave a cheerful smile, and asked in a bright tone;

"What would you like to drink?" Ruby's head snapped up, and she answered instantly.

"Cookies and cream milkshake!" The waitress chuckled, And turned to Yang.

"Strawberry Sunrise-" I cut her off.

"Yang, we talked about this. No alcohol." Yang glared at me.

"I'm not a kid!" I sighed and facepalmed.

"Yang, You're still ten years old. How do you even- Never mind. Get her a glass of water, please. And I'll have a bottle of soda." The waitress nodded and rushed off, and I turned back to see Yang glare at me. I sighed.

"Yang, it's not only about serving alcohol to minors-" I grimaced.

"If your father found out I let you, he would beat the everliving life out of me." I grinned, and handed her the menu.

"Now go ahead and order a meal. Whatever you want." She refused to look at me, and I sighed and turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, help her choose her meal from the menu, will you?" I glanced at my watch.

"Taiyang should be here..." I glanced at the door, and sure enough, Taiyang Xiao Long came in, and slid himself right next to Yang, squeezing her and Ruby in a hug. He turned to me.

"Thanks for watching my daughters, Heinreich." I grinned.

"1st Legionnaire, at your service." He chuckled, and ordered himself a steak.

"Put it on his tab." My heart dropped.

"Wait, what-" Taiyang grinned, and I sighed.

"Fine. At least my paycheck is big enough..." I grumbled, and saw Taiyang wink at Ruby from the corner of my eye.

"Well, Tai. What took you so long?" I fiddled with my tactical holster, and looked at him. He looked uncomfortable; and I nodded.

"Hunting Grimm again, I see?" I saw my comlink blink, took a glance, and stood up.

"'Scuse me." I walked out of the restaurant and took the call.

"Yes, General?" The familiar voice of General Graham crackled on.

"Captain Heinreich. We have received reports of a White Fang base located at Menagerie. Orbital reconnaissance reports recent troop movement. You are to command the frigate, UNSS Bayonet's Edge, and destroy the base. Do not use orbital bombardment; We're supposed to be peacekeepers, not warmongerers."

"Yes Sir." his voice crackled to life again.

"Good. Make sure the boys get back home safe." I closed off the comlink and walked back in. Tai must have seen the look on my face as I walked in, and he nodded.

"Mission, huh? Best get going. Yang, Ruby, say goodbye to Uncle Heinreich." They waved goodbye and I waved back, walking back to the car and I started the engine. Making my way back to the base, however, i noticed what appeared to be a anguished faunus woman crying at the road. I pulled over and killed the engine, and stopped in front of the woman.

"Ma'am, is there a problem?" The woman gripped me with inhuman strength, her face marred with tears, as what appeared to be bunny ears were folded against her head.

"They took my daughter!" I took a step back, and strengthed my resolve.

"Ma'am, I may be able to help you. Where is your daughter most likely to be? and who are the kidnappers?" The woman sniffled, and I patted her back.

"My name is Hanna Scarlatina; My daughter, Velvet, was taken by the White Fang a few months ago..." She looked away, downcast.

"No one wants to help the faunus anyways..." I helped her up, and handed her my hankerchief.

"Well, Mrs. Scarlatina, you're in luck; I'm with the Alarian Military, and I'm in charge of a operation to eliminate a notorious White Fang base in Menagerie. It's possible your daughter is there." I opened the door to the car, and gestured for her to come inside.

"I'll take you with me on this operation; Hopefully we can find your daughter there." She wiped away her tears and got in, and I started the engine and drove back in the compound. She looked around in wonder as we drove past; I stopped the car and got out, and began walking towards the dropship. Two marines tried to stop her, but I gestured for them to stand down.

"It's fine, boys. She's my guest." They gave each other knowing looks, and I chuckled.

"Knock it off, and tell the pilot to get his bird ready. ETA's UNSS Bayonet's Edge." I helped Hanna onto the ship, the pilot and his crew clambering in after her as they rushed to their stations.

"Alright, pilot. Get us up there as fast as you can." The ship shuddered to life, and we took off, soaring through the sky.

"Ever been to space, Hanna?" I questioned, and she shook her head.

"Well, look outside." She looked outside and gasped; we had exited orbit, and she could see the millions of stars, shining in the vast and dark space. I saw her head tilt, and I could tell she was looking at Remnant.

"It's... So beautiful..." the crew stifled their laughter, and the pilot spoke over the intercom.

"Arriving to ETA in a minute." The cabin darkened, as we entered the shadow of Bayonet's Edge. The frigate was no laughing matter; It boasted a massive magnetic accelerator cannon, capable of punching through five thousand meters of metal plate, and had enough force to obliterate a entire city. And even then, it had it's secondary armaments; fourty heavy kinetic artillery guns were attached to the frigate, allowing it to fight back even if it was surrounded. and the sheer amount of smaller cannons and AA weaponry would make a carrier think twice about attacking the frigate by itself. The ship landed in bay 1, and the ramp lowered, as I walked out and made my way towards the main bridge. Hanna followed closely behind, as a squad of marines of the 192nd walked behind me in formation. Hanna looked around at the sheer amount of personnel around us, and whispered quietly to me.

"Why are there so many people here?" I quickly replied.

"To staff the ship. Some are part of the strike force landing at White Fang Base Alpha." She looked through a window and saw one of the three mess halls, and her stomache grumbled. I looked concerned.

"hungry?" She nodded meekly.

"I haven't eaten anything for two days..." I nabbed a crewman walking down.

"Captain, sir!" He saluted, and I nodded.

"Grab a vegetarian meal and bring it to the bridge. ASAP." He nodded and rushed off, grumbling along the way. I pulled up a seat and gestured for her to sit, as I took a seat in the command chair. I took a deep breath, and went into full command mode.

"Status report!" I barked, And the crew reported from below.

"Weapons ready, sir! Just give me a target."

"Engine's nominal. Running at 100 percent."

"Strike force is ready to go, sir. On your order." I nodded.

"Operation: Tip of the Spear is a go. Commencing operation." Bayonet's Edge entered low orbit, reaching Menagerie within a few minutes. Hanna watched with morbid fascination as the kinetic artillery opened up, bombarding the defenses.

"Deploy the Strike force! Rescue any hostages and eliminate hostiles." I took a deep breath, and began again, my voice cold and harsh.

"Give them no quarter." The dropships launched, their imposing weaponry gunning down any that foolishly stood out of cover. I got off of the seat, and Hanna looked at me confusedly.

"Where are you going?" I chuckled, and headed off to the armory.

"There's a battle to fight." I entered the armory, grabbing my gear and weaponry before heading off to the bay. I caught one of the last ships leaving; I felt the shudder of the ship as we plummeted to the ground, and the dropship shook as it's weaponry opened up to tear apart any enemies in the vicinity. I turned to the men; My men. Men of the 1st Legion, ready to prove their worth.

"Alright, boys. You know the drill." They nodded, and I shouted out.

"Fix Bayonets!" Holographic blades materialized below the rifle barrels, and they held their rifles at the ready. The ramp opened.

"Charge! Show no quarter!" We charged out, catching some stragglers by surprise; I rammed into him with the rifle, the hostile looking petrified as the blade pierced his aura from sheer force, and embedded itself into his abdomen. I twisted the rifle and pulled out, firing a round into his head. My heart was racing; I turned around, my HUD marking ranged hostiles taking cover in a nearby structure. This seemed to be a city block; a large group of enemies were visible. I keyed the comm and gave a order.

"1st Legionnaires; I want every house cleared! Rescue any hostages you find, and eliminate all hostiles with extreme prejudice." I killed the comms and produced a grenade, tossing it into the window that had hostiles firing earlier. I satisfiying boom ran out, and a body draped itself on the window, dead. I fired a round into it's body for good measure and we pushed through, storming the citadel. I felt a spray of fire on my back; the rounds pinged off of my shield, reducing it to ninety four percent. I ducked, my five men squad following me; Rick, Sixes, Ferris, Cain, and Fahrgut taking position.

"Target: machine gun emplacement, thirty degrees northeast. We'll surprise them from the rear." I grabbed a smoke grenade, tossing it into the doorway.

"We'll take the backdoor. Move." They nodded, Sixes hefting his punisher class machine gun, Cain bracing his bayonet, Ferris cleaning off the shotgun he used as a sidearm, and Rick, brushing dust off the optics of his marksman's rifle. We exited the building, and the sounds fo war were all around us; gunfire, explosives, and the sound of concrete shattering around us. An stray rocket struck the building we had been in moments earlier, sending pieces of concrete to plink off of us. We didn't flinch; it could give away our position. We crept up on the emplacement, and soon enough, the emplacement was in view. One was manning the gun, while two others crouched behind the walls, view focused on down the street at the smoke grenade from earlier. I keyed my comms, and spoke.

"Rick, take the gunner. Cain and Ferris, you take left flank. Sixes, in the case that Rick misses, pour lead and surpress them. I'll take right flank. Move." Rick fired off, the round penetrating the helmet and tearing into the gunner's noggin. Sixes began firing, the rounds flinging everywhere at a alarming rate. Cain and Ferris crept up, Cain's bayonet at the ready while Ferris held his shotgun. I looked over to see the progress; it appeared that more hostiles had joined to support their comrades, and Sixes had gunned down ten so far. Cain was practically a juggernaut; He speared one, and slammed his rifle backwards into the face of another, before pulling out the bayonet to shoot both of them. Ferris blasted apart one, and speared an unlucky terrorist, before blasting him point blank in the chest. I opened fire, rounds tearing into flesh as I jumped off some rubble, bayonet thrusting into a face before turning around to shift my gaze onto the last one, my helmet's cold blue visor staring at him. He scrambled backwards, before grabbing something; no, someone; and holding his weapon to her head.

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT!" He hollered, and I commed Rick.

"Rick. Have a shot?" I kept my eyes on him, as everyone else pointed their weapons at the last one.

"Yes. clean shot without any casualties." I flashed a green acknowledgement light, and he fired. The round tore into his hand, going straight through and imbedding itself into his chestplate. He was still alive; without a hand. He screamed, as the girl ran towards me and held onto my leg. I glanced down, and unpolarized my visor, revealing a friendly smile.

"What's your name, kiddo?" She raised tear stained eyes, and replied with sniffles.

"Ve-Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." I grinned, and picked her up.

"Well, Your mother's waiting for you. Let's take you home." I glanced back at the hostile, who was still screaming, staring at his stump of a hand. I slung my rifle and drew my sidearm, and fired a .50 round into it's head. The round tore through, and he ceased screaming.

"1st Legionnaires; secure any prisoners and bring any rescued civilians back to the RZ. Dropship ETA's in fifty minutes." Green acknowledgement lights flickered on my HUD, and we made our long and arduous journey to the rendezvous point. I glanced up at Velvet, who looked around at the destroyed city blocks. I spoke up.

"What happened to your father? Is he here somewhere?" She started to cry again, and Sixes gave me a glare. I shrugged, and Velvet quieted down and spoke again.

"They took daddy away, and I found him... but there was so much blood..." I grimaced. It was likely that he had been tortured to death. I blanched at the thought, and gave a order that I would probably regret someday.

"1st Legionnaires; execute all prisoners. No mercy for torturers and slavers." The sound of rifle shots echoed across the now silent city, the wails of civilians that had family just slain in front of them careening across the buildings. The walk back was silent; We eventually reached the dropship, the ramp opening up as we made our silent vigil back to Bayonet's Edge. Inside the ship, however...

A little girl ran up to me, with what appeared to be black cat ears on her head. She glared at me with tear stricken eyes and screamed.

"You killed Adam! You murderer!" I looked down at her, and sighed. I pulled off my helmet; taking a breath of air, and continued.

"In war, casualties are a given. The White Fang had been slaughtering citizens in the name of equality; We slaughter prisoners in the name of peace." I knelt down, now eye level with her.

"What's your name, kinder?" She sniffled, and looked away.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." I nodded.

"Alright. While I regret killing him, It had to be done. What do you think would happen if we let them reintergrate back into society? They would incite others to do the same, or, worse case scenario, murder innocent civilians. Our ideals refuse to allow us to let it happen. And so, we will do anything to make sure it does not happen. No matter the cost." She looked at me as If I was a psycho; which, I probably was.

"There is a phrase from Terra; no pain, no gain. If we don't take any burdens, then we will not gain any peace in this conflicted world." I glanced back at Bayonet's Edge, coming closer by each second.

"Now. Return to your family. I'm sure their looking for you." I slipped my helmet back on and shooed her off, just as the dropship landed in Bay 2. I keyed my comms, and gave a general order.

"All units; Get the civilians meals and some rest. If they have any questions, answer them. I don't want a riot on this ship." I gestured for Velvet to follow me, and we made our way to the bridge, my visor unpolarized as crewmen and soldiers parted aside. We reached the bridge, and the doors slid open, revealing a distraught and fearstricken Hanna staring outside the viewport. I cleared my throat.

"Hanna? Someone would like to see you." Velvet ran past my legs, rushing towards her mother.

"Mama!" Hanna turned around with a look of surprise and joy on her face, and ran towards her daughter, enveloping her in a hug. I stood awkwardly at the side, not sure what to do. Hanna turned towards me, gratitude and... something else in her eyes. She rushed towards me, and threw her arms around me, surprising me.

"Ma'am?" She looked up, her bunny ears straight up.

"Mama, why is your tail shaking?" I glanced away, not wanting to dig myself down that hole. Hanna let go, blushing madly as she twiddled her fingers. I stood, unsure of what to do, until one of my officers; Lieutenant Jenna, If I remembered correctly; shoved me forward, and I stumbled in surprise. I bumped into Hanna, who eeped in surprise. Velvet looked at me curiously; and then wrapped her arms around my left leg.

"Daddy!" I struggled to stay upright, and I regained my balance.

"Daddy?!" I stuttered, confused as everyone on the bridge chattered.

"Congratulations Captain!" The bridge roared with laughter, as I stood next to a visibly red Hanna. I slumped against her, exhausted.

"You know what? I can't care anymore." Hanna helped me back up, and I stood up tall.

"Get back to work! Bring this ship back to Patch. I have a report to submit, and a date to plan." I gave a grin to Hanna, helmet unpolarized as she smiled back.

Bayonet's Edge entered orbit above the continent of Vale, and Hanna and I, along with her daughter Velvet, went on a dropship to return to Patch. Hanna waited for me outside as I entered General Graham's office. I stood in front of his desk in salute.

"Sir!"

"At ease, Captain Heinreich. take a seat." I sat down, and the General took a sip of coffee.

"Now. Let's see how your mission went." I nodded.

"We rescued around twenty thousand hostages, and captured fifty thousand armed combatants. enemy casualties numbered in sixty thousand; no casualties on our side. Around ten thousand civilians were reported killed by hostile forces; thousands more are missing." General Graham sifted through papers.

"Yes. I've seen your reports; what happened to the prisoners?" I shifted uncomfortably in my fatigues, and took a deep breath.

"I ordered for their execution, sir." the papers dropped from his hands, and he looked at me.

"Sorry Captain, can you repeat that please?" I gulped.

"I executed them, sir. As per article nineteen, enemy combatants found to break the Bordeaux convention are to be executed by firing squad." General Graham ran his hand through his hair, most likely out of frusteration.

"I forgot we had that rule..." he muttered, and wrote something down on the report.

"Anything else?" I shook my head.

"Negative, sir." He shuffled the papers and filed them away, before taking out something from the desk.

"Good job, Captain Heinreich. Or should I say, Major Heinreich." He opened the box, and I saw the golden oak leaf, cradled by a laurel.

"Continue the good work, Major. You've earned it." I stood up straighter, and nodded.

"Yes, General!" I pinned the oak leaf on my collar, and walked out of the office. I glanced around; I now had some form of authority, enough that everyone else turned to salute. I walked out of the building, and jogged over to Hanna. Velvet's face brightened, and she ran over for a hug. I enveloped her in my arms, as I carried her in one arm as Hanna walked along, next to me. We walked over to the parking lot, and I opened the car to nestle a now sleeping Velvet on the chair. I fastened the seatbelt on her, and got into the driver's seat. Hanna clipped her seatbelt on, and I started the engine.

"So. Have a place to stay?" Hanna shook her head.

"The authorities took away my apartment after the White Fang came and kidnapped Velvet." I nodded.

"Alright. You can stay at my place then." The car roared, and we cruised down to the residental district. Hanna looked in surprise; and looked around.

"This is your house?" I nodded. Hanna glanced around.

"It's rather nice." The house was somewhat of a mansion; While I owned it, I wasn't the only one who lived here...

Evidenced by the door swinging open, and a red blur slamming into me. Velvet had woken up, and hopped out of the car, looking curiously at Ruby, who was currently hugging me.

"Uncle Heinreich! You're okay!" I heard footsteps, as Yang and Tai came to a stop. Tai's eyes landed on Hanna, who was currently clinging on my arm in confusion.

"So... Heinreich, who is this?" I patted Ruby on the head and brought Hanna along with me, Velvet grabbing her mother's dress as she followed along.

"A important person. Who will be staying here for as long as she wants. I smiled at Hanna, and Tai facepalmed.

"Alright then. The name's Taiyang Xiao Long. These are my daughters, Ruby and Yang. Hanna glanced at them both, who looked completely different.

"Are they-" I cut her off.

"Questions for later. Now, who's hungry?" Ruby and Yang sped off to the Dining Room, Velvet trailing behind them. I turned to Hanna.

"Go on ahead to the dining room. Go down the hall, and you should be able to see it." She nodded and didn't move.

"I'll stay with you. I can help you cook!" her tail had started shaking furiously, and I grinned.

"Alright then." I shifted towards Tai.

"So, where's the resident drunk?" Tai motioned for me to follow, and we walked into the living room. He pointed at the couch, and there, in all his glory, was Qrow himself, a hand on his face as he groaned in discomfort. I sighed and walked over.

"Qrow, you lazy bum. Get up. It's time for dinner." He got to his feet, and noticed Hanna. He got straight up to his feet, and Tai sighed in bitter disappointment. I gave a burning glare at Qrow, and he backed down.

"Alright, alright. I get it. She's your girl, right?" I nodded.

"Fine, fine." He stumbled towards the dining room, tripping over his feet and getting back up. Hanna looked perturbed, and I shook my head.

"You'll get used to it. He does this everyday." I walked off towards the Kitchen.

"Tai, go make sure the kids didn't break anything. I don't want a repeat of last time." He paled and nodded, and walked off towards the dining room, stopping to help Qrow get to his feet. I turned to Hanna.

"Alright then. Let's get to it." I opened the door, and Hanna marveled at the kitchen equipment. I glanced under the cupboard, and saw Ruby, Yang, and Velvet getting along just fine. I opened the fridge, pulling out various ingredients; salmon, along with carrots, potatoes, and asparagus. I took out the grill and passed the vegetables to Hanna.

"Can you cut these, please? make them bite sized." She nodded, and got to work. I prepped the grill and waited for it to warm up; I took a board and cut the salmon into eight portions. Zwei came running up, and barked excitedly as I fed up a portion. He scampered off to the dining room, and was snatched by a excited Ruby who started to squeeze him tight. I chuckled and placed the remaining seven portions on the grill, as I watched over, occasionally turning them over. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around. Hanna gave me a kiss, and she grinned, before depositing the vegetables on the counter next to me. I sighed and pulled out some stakes, stabbing the vegetables and then putting them onto the grill. I watched them cook in silence as I contemplated this life. A life with peace was good; it felt nice to get away from all of the bloodshed. I shut my eyes as I remembered my first engagement; the world of Krieg, when I was still a private. Back then, we had been called kriegsmen; We always fought, a unstoppable force.

That had changed when the terrorists attacked.

The world of Krieg had turned into a battleground; kriegsmen in trenches everywhere, while strict curfew was enforced as squads of kriegsmen patrolled the streets. The paranoia was everywhere; gunfire could be heard around the city, as insurrectionists were discovered and shot. And then there was the frontlines; Where constant fighting occurred. Kriegsmen firing upon wave after wave, as the sheer amount of rebellion was nearly enough to drive them back.

The war lasted for twenty years; And it had given me my promotions. And my scars as well. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Krieg had been twenty years ago; There was not massive rebellion.

But the screams...

I still remembered them. All my friends and those that had been under my command; And the insurrectionists that didn't live long after killing them in cold blood.

I glanced at the grill and put the vegetables with their portions, before walking over to the dining room. I set them down, and hollered.

"Alright! Who's hungry?!"


End file.
